More Than Just a Former English Teacher
by Bob Snickerdoodle
Summary: It starts with a little black box, then kissing, dinners, and dancing. And how do Aria's parents figure out about her and Ezra? In my eyes, this is the way the Ezra-Aria love story should go. Takes place after episode 2x05. Really good, worth a r&r!
1. A Little Black Box

"Aria," Aria's mother said from the doorway.

She looked up from her laptop and quickly clicked out of the email from Ezra.

"Yea, Mom?" she asked, hoping she didn't see the email. She'd probably wonder why her former highschool English teacher "couldn't stop thinking about her" and wanted her to "come to his apartment at 7." And why he wanted her to wear a dress. A nice one too. It might bring up a few questions… But then again, Aria had questions about the nice dress, too. What could possibly be the purpose of a nice dress in a small apartment?

"There's a package for you out on the porch," she said. "It looks like jewelry. Is there anything, or _anybody_, I should know about…?"

"Uh, no, I, uh, I mean, yeah," She stammered, hopping off her bed and quickly walking to the front door, praying her mom wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Aria…"

She sort of sprinted down the stairs and flung open the door. Sure enough there was a little black box with a red ribbon around it sitting on the ground in front of her. A small, fancy piece of paper hung from the ribbon, displaying her name in golden letters.

She picked it up and turned around, gasping when she saw her mom in the doorway, an expectant look on her face.

"Wrong address," Aria sqeaked.

"Don't worry," her mom said, winking, "I won't tell."

Aria nervously smiled and walked around her. Once she was in the privacy of her own room she opened the box. Inside was a silver chained necklace, a red jewl resting on the black foam of the box, looped onto the beautiful necklace.

Inside the lid of the box was a little note.

_Aria,_ it said, _I saw this and couldn't help but getting it. It's unique, bold and beautiful, just like you. I love you, E._

A small smile formed on her lips and, heart fluttering, she picked up the necklace and put it on.

It was perfectly beautiful.

She searched through her closet until she found the perfect outfet to go with it: a little black dress with a red ribbon belt. She threw on some gold earings and bangels and a pair of short black boots. Maybe her outfit would remind Ezra of a certain package he had sent her…

She threw on a big jean jacket over her dress, trying to look casual.

"I'm going to Spencer's!" she called to her mom, hurrying to the door. But her mom caught her as she grabbed hold of the handle. Aria winced.

"Dressed up a little fancy to go to Spencer's, don't you think?" her mom asked.

"We're, um, we're all wearing dresses. A little party just to get our minds off of Ian and A- I, um, I mean Alison. Ian and Alison."

Her mom smiled and nodded in understandment. Aria let out an internal sigh of relievment that her mom believed her and she ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry. There is <em>plenty<em> of Ezra in the next chapter. But, there might not be if I don't get enough reviews... :( Trust me, review. It'll be worth it for the next _very _romantic chapter.**

**And, I'll give you cookies.**

**Oh yeah.**

**I went there.**


	2. Surprise

**6 reviews... in half an hour... THAT'S AWESOME! I don't usually update so quickly between chapters, but I decided that if this story is a romantic story I have to put at least one romantic chapter in today. So read, love, review.**

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock.<em>

Aria tapped the door with her knuckles and nervously tapped her big toe inside her boot as she waited for Ezra to open the door.

She couldn't wait to see him, his perfectly curly dark brown hair and his deep, brown eyes. She couldn't wait to hear him, his deep voice sent shivers of happiness down her spine. She couldn't wait to smell him, his sweet cologne, mixed with cinnamon and sometimes scotch or sweat, depending on whatever he'd been doing, in which case Aria couldn't care less. As long as she was with him, she was happy.

The door opened and Ezra stood in front of her, smiling as he saw her.

Aria's heart stopped beating. Not that it didn't always do that when she saw Ezra, she tried hard to not let him, or anyone else, know that. She didn't want to seem vulnerable or give anything away. But tonight was different. For some reason he was wearing a black tux with a red tie and his hair was combed perfectly. He was amazingly handsome.

"Aria," he said, sending her heart into a chaos of spontaneous fluttering. "You look… amazing. C-come in."

She smiled and walked into the apartment. She loved it here. It reminded her of home, and smelled like a mix of wood, coffee, and Ezra.

"What were you thinking?" she asked him as soon as she heard the door click, turning around on her heel.

Ezra's face fell into a look of sudden confusion. "W-what are you talking about?"

"This necklace," she said, gesturing to it.

"You don't like it?" he said, looking like a sad puppy.

"No, I love it," she said, stepping towards him, his eyes sparkled again. "And I'm sure my _mom_ or _dad_ would have loved it if they opened it before me. You've got to be more careful."

"I thought you didn't want me to careful," he said, looking at her in a way that made her want to melt into his arms. He took her hand. "Don't you want your parents to know about us?"

"I don't want them to find out like this, Ezra," she told him.

"Okay, I'll do whatever you want," he told her. Then he moved his head extremely close to hers, their noses touching, and his warm, cinnamon breath on her face. "Do you want this?"

She looked up at him; her eyes squinted with playful irritation. Then she leaned into him and kissed him. He smiled as they kissed, holding her back with one hand, and holding the back of the head wih the other, as she ran her fingers through his hair and ran her hand down his freshly shaven face.

They pulled apart and looked into each others' eyes, smiling after a few seconds that seemed like eternities.

"So, tell me," Aria started, "Why are we dressed up so fancy?"

"You haven't eaten yet, right?" he asked.

"No…" she responded.

"Good," he said, smiling, "Because _I_ am going to take _you_, my beautiful lady, out to dinner."

"Oh," she said, raising an eyebrow, and smiling at his _very_ formal invitation. "In… Rosewood?"

"No, we'll drive out of town," he told her. "We don't want to run into anyone we know."

"Right…" she said, "Even though it's legal, it's still weird."

"No, well, yeah," he said. "But I don't want people with questions to ruin our night. I just want it to be you, me, and excellent food."

"Well, where are we going?" she asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he said, smirking. "To the car, m'lady?"

He held out his hand and happily gazed at her.

She smiled and put her hand in his.

"You mean, no limo this time?"

"Hey," he said, closing the door and walking down the hallway of the apartment building. "You may be my princess, but I can't always be prince charming."

She stopped walking and looked up at him.

"Were you practicing sweet talk in your room before I got here?" she asked, playfully raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe…" he said, bending down and kissing her on the lips.

She smiled as they walked out of the building and into the crisp, dark night.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Not? Tell me! If I get 10 reviews I'll post by tomorrow, otherwise, expect a new chapter Friday!<strong>


	3. Kissing in the Rain

**Thanks for all the reviews! It really means a lot. And, by the way, the cookies are chocolate chip... They're in the oven right now... -hint hint- -wink wink-**

* * *

><p><em>Pat, pat, pat, pat.<em>

Rain lightly poured on the top of Ezra Fitz's small car.

Aria looked over at the driver, and Ezra looked back at her. He smiled at her and turned back to the road.

Aria leaned back in her seat.

She closed her eyes and just thought about what she was doing. She was dating Ezra. She was in his car. They were on their way to a dinner. He was impossibly handsome...

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

She was shaken out of her thoughts by the violent sound of her cell phone.

Ezra looked over at her, his eye brows up.

Aria nervously smiled at him and reached into her bag. She closed her eyes and prayed that it wasn't A. This night could not be ruined by that creep. Again.

_New Text Message_, the screen shouted at her. She clicked _open_ and was relieved to see that the text was from Hannah.

_Do you want to come over to my house tonight?_

"Is it from your parents?" Ezra asked. "Do they know where you are?"

"Well," Aria replied, "They think they do. I told them I was at Spencer's."

"What if they found out you're not?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"They won't," Aria said. "Don't worry."

He looked back at the road.

"Whatever you say, Pookie Bear," he said, not looking at her, but smirking.

She laughed.

"I told you not to call me that."

"But it suits you so well."

She shook her head and looked back down at her phone.

_Can't_, she replied, _I'm busy._

"Can you tell me where we're going yet?" she asked him.

"We're almost there, Curious George."

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Frustrated, Aria looked back at her phone.

_Busy hitting it up with Mr. Fitz?_

"Ugh," Aria said out loud.

"What is it?" Ezra asked.

"It's nothing," Aria said, "Just Hannah."

"She doesn't know about us yet. Right?"

"Eh, no," Aria lied, which sucked, by the way. "But, um, do you think it would be okay if I told them? I mean, they're my friends, and they won't get you in trouble. They can't. And they definitely wouldn't tell my parents..."

They pulled up to a red light. Ezra looked at her for what seemed like forever.

"If you're ready for them to know, I'm ready for them to know. Just make sure that you're comfortable with it."

She smiled.

"I am comfortable with it. I really am."

She looked back at her phone, typing fast.

Ezra looked curiously at her.

"You're... you're going to tell them through text? Wouldn't it be better to tell them in person?"

"Oh," Aria said, looking up at him, "No, I'll tell them in person. Don't worry."

_Ezra. Call him Ezra. And maybe I am... shut up._

"We're here!" he shouted, pulling up to a small, but fancy building on the side of the road.

"_La Lune?"_ she asked, amazed. "How in the world are we going to get a table _here_? This is one of the most popular restaurants in the _state._"

"I know a few people, I got reservations yesterday-"

"_Yesterday_?" she almost shouted, "I heard that people need to get reservations _weeks_ in advance for this place. You got reservations _yesterday_?"

He smiled at her and shook her head.

"Just call me Houdini, and let's go inside."

He hopped out of the car and walked around to her side, opening the door for her.

She looked up at him and smiled, tossing her cell phone into her purse, which started going off right as she did so.

Ezra looked at her and Aria decided to look at it later.

"Whatever it is," she told him, "It can wait."

He smiled as she stood up and cocked his head towards her and offered his elbow. She slid her arm into his and held him close as they quickly walked up to the restaurant.

"Oh no," Ezra said, looking at the long line outside of La Lune. "I had no idea there'd be this long of a line. I forgot an umbrella."

Aria looked up at him, smiling at how disappointed he looked.

"Ezra," she said, "It's okay. A little rain won't hurt anyone. The line is moving fast anyways."

"Yeah," he said, looking down at her. The look he gave her made her heart beat fast and her pinkie toe stretched out like it always did when she was nervous or excited.

"Aria," he said, giving her goosebumps, "I love you."

Then he kissed her, and kissing Ezra in the rain was... magical. They weren't in his small apartment. They were out in the open. Wet, sure, but free. She loved him more than the world. And he felt the same way about her.

As they held up the line, a certain stalker in black gloves gazed from the trees. Then hopped down. The new text in Aria's bag wasn't from Hannah. It was from A...

* * *

><p><strong>Aww. They're so cute. Maybe I write a little cheesey sometimes... But I can't help it! They're too awesome of a couple! And, plus, think of Ezra Fitz Ian Harding in the rain... **

**Oh, you know you're thinking about it.**

_**DING!**_

**Oh! I think the cookies are done... Review if you want one...**

**If I get:**

**0-4 reviews: next chapter by Monday**

**5-9: next chapter by Sunday**

**10-14: next chapter by Saturday**

**15-19: next chapter by Friday**

**19-20: next chapter at 8:00 tonight! But maybe earlier 'cause I'm going to the HARRY POTTER PREMIERE AT EIGHT! YAY!**


	4. An Unexpected Hostess

**LONG A/N WARNING! READING NOT REQUIRED: Sorry this chapter is sort of late. But I was sort of preoccupied with... THE HARRY POTTER PREMIERE! Oh my God, it was SO awesome. And even better to be there at midnight. We were some of the only people who dressed up... I DYED MY HAIR RED AND HAD A HARRY POTTER ROBE ON AND I LOOKED LIKE GINNY EVEN THOUGH I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE RON. Whoops. The audience was SO funny because we kept laughing at the worst times. This was probably the BEST movie of the 7. The ending was 10x better than the beginning, though. The beginnning was too quiet and confusing. But my friend (who's obsessed) said that the movie was nothing like the book. So I don't know. I love it, though. **

**There were these two girls who stood outside the theater wearing, get this, beards and fat suits and they were AWESOME Hagrids! I high-fived them... :) I didn't there was enough Hagrid in this movie... Anyways, I waved to someone that I thought I knew. Turns out, I didn't know them. But they wove back. Yay. Then there was a giant snitch that ran into our theater. But the whole time I thought it was a bumble bee without black stripes until we got into the car. It was soooo awesome :D **

**Anyways, enough about me... **

**Sorry for the long A/N and the long-ish wait. But, really, a day isn't really that long. Some of my other stories I make people wait a year for the next chapter. Heh, heh, heh... I'm so evil...**

**So anyways, I tried really hard this chapter to make Ezra say what he would really say, but it's kind of difficult. He's too perfect. So if you don't think he'd actually say some of these things then I will allow you to change the dialouge in your mind.**

**I know.**

**I'm amazing.**

**So read and enjoy my fellow PLL lovers!**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me," said a snobby voice, the person tapping on Aria's shoulder.<p>

Aria quickly detached herself from Ezra, and Ezra looked at her with longing and confusion, his mouth in a small o. Aria breathlessly looked over at the lady behind them, and Ezra quickly followed her gaze. She was curvy, yet still sporting a short black dress and a pink boa, carrying a large bag and wearing sunglasses. In the rain. It was quite the sight to see... And not a good one at that.

"You two young people are holding up the line," she informed them. Then she gestured to the very long line of people behind her. "The rest of these folks and I would greatly appreciate it if you two would move your loving asses."

Aria raised her eyebrows and Ezra let out a slight, "wha?" Then they both looked in front of them and saw what looked like miles between them and the people in front of them.

They looked at each other. Sheepishly smiling at each other, Ezra grabbed Aria's hand and they ran to the front of the line.

When they got there, they looked at each other for a few seconds and then couldn't help but laugh like crazy.

Ezra shook his head.

"What a perfect date _this_ turned out to be..." he said.

"Well I think this is the best date I've ever been on," Aria told him, reaching up on her tip-toes to kiss him. He kissed her back, then she quickly pulled away. The line had probably seen enough of them kissing for the night... But Aria definitely hadn't had enough yet.

He smiled at her as she reached into her bag. She pulled out a small mirror and looked at herself.

She half laughed, and looked up from the mirror at him.

"Ezra," she said, "I'm a mess."

"Well then," he told her, looking down at her in a _very_ sexy way, if Aria did say so herself, "You are one _beautiful_ mess."

She beamed at him, and then took his hand and lead him farther in line, where there was plastic covering above them, keeping them out of the rain.

"Finally," Aria said, patting down her hair, and wiping the mascara from under her eyes. Ezra was right, the rain really wasn't that bad. She actually looked pretty good wet. Her hair had been frizzy from the humidity, but the rain kept it down. Hopefully the air conditioning from the restaurant would help too.

They walked up to the small, fancy desk and a lady in a pretty, but subtle, white dress stood before them. Ezra's eyes widened in recognition, as did Aria's her jaw dropping in surprise and dread.

"Eh, Jackie," Ezra said to the lady, "It's, uh, it's a surprise to see you here."

"Yes," she said to Ezra, a little embarrassed. Aria couldn't tell if it was because she was working another job, or because Ezra was here with another girl. Aria. Otherwise known as his former high school student.

Her eyes flickered between Ezra and Aria and her eyebrows raised as she realized what was going on.

She looked at him sadly, then back down at her papers.

"I was wondering if the guest under the name Fitz was you," she said, still not looking up. "Or... guests. Venetia will take you to your table."

"Jackie..." he said.

She still didn't look up.

"Go," she said shortly.

Ezra looked at Aria and shrugged. Aria turned on her heels and followed the woman.

"Aria," Ezra said, "I didn't know she was going to be here. Trust me."

Aria abruptly turned on heel to face him.

"Do you still love her?" she asked.

"No, Aria," he said. "She's just a friend. A co-worker. That's _it_."

She looked up at him, not sure what to say.

He shook his head slightly and then kissed her.

Aria pulled away and looked around at the people in the restaurant. They were all looking at her and Ezra.

Ezra put his hand on her face and turned her towards him.

"Do you believe me now?"

Aria smiled and nodded at him, forgetting about their audience.

They kissed once again, then they both pulled apart when they heard the clapping of everyone in the restaurant.

They sheepishly smiled at each other and Ezra took her hand. They turned to follow their waitress who was smirking at them as she waited.

"Sorry," Aria mumbled, looking down.

The waitress shook her head, still smiling, and started walking. And walking. And walking.

Aria looked up at Ezra while they were walking.

"Where is our table?" she asked him. "We've been walking for forever."

"I have no idea..." he replied.

Finally Venetia gestured to their table. A small, circular table with two plastic chairs, stuffed between a plant and the Men's bathroom.

Venetia laid the two menus on top of each other since there wasn't enough room to lay them next to each other on the puny table top.

"There you go. A waiter will be with you shortly," she said, walking away.

Ezra's jaw dropped and Aria smiled, one eyebrow up.

"I never knew La Lune would even consider this a table..." she said, sitting down.

Ezra quickly sat down too, looking at her apologeticly.

"I am so sorry," he said. "I wanted this to be perfect, and romantic and fancy and now we're both soaking wet, and you're mad and we're stuffed into a plant and it smells like toilet and-"

"I love it," Aria said, shutting him up. She loved how worked up he was about this date. She didn't know how much it meant to him.

"You- you do?" he asked, looking up at her from his eyebrows as if she was crazy.

"I really do," she said, lying her hand over his on the table, "And I'm not mad at you. How would you know that Jackie would be here?"

"I didn't, I had no idea. But don't think about her, okay?"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," she told him, "I- I'll just turn my phone off and it'll be just you and me for the rest of the night."

"Okay," he said, smiling, picking up the menu and starting to read it.

_Two New Text Messages_, the screen said.

Aria decided it couldn't hurt to read them.

The one she just got was from her mom and the second one was from... an unknown number.

_Open._

_You may be out of Rosewood, Aria,_it read_, but you can't escape me. Ever. Be careful, you wouldn't want the wrong people to be there at the __wrong time..._

Aria shut her phone and pressed off.

Ezra put down the menu and looked at her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah," she responded, "Fine. I'm fine."

"Good," he smiled, staring at her for a long time.

She began to worry.

"What? What is it? Did my makeup smudge again?"

"No," he said smiling, "You're just... so pretty."

"I love you," she said, her heart fluttering at his compliment.

"I love you too, Pookie Bear."

She rolled her eyes and picked up her menu. From behind the menu she nervously glanced around. She couldn't see anyone she knew besides Ezra. And if she couldn't see anyone she knew, then anyone she knew couldn't see her.

She was fine. She was safe. She was with Ezra.

A was _not_ going to ruin this night. Aria wouldn't let her. Or him.

Aria looked up at Ezra's brown eyes and smiled. He smiled back at her and leaned over the table to kiss her.

As they kissed Aria knew that it was perfect. He was perfect. They were perfect. Everything was perfect.

Except for the fact that there _was_ someone she knew at La Lune. Someone who would be _very _surprised to see them together. Or would they...?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh A. How you must ruin everything beautiful. I'm counting down the days 'til the next PLL! Technically three days and a certain amount of hours! WOOT WOOT!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


	5. Sighted

**How come whoever I want to win, loses?**

**In the World Cup, US fails.**

**In the Bachelorette, Ames got voted off. (-cries-)**

**In Scrabble, I lost.**

**Five times.**

**Okay, so the World Cup thing. I mean… Really, USA? You worked so hard and did so great, so why didn't you score? If I were that goalie, or a defender I would be pretty mad at my forwards… But, hey, it's a team effort, and our team SHOULD have won! But they didn't. But Japan really needed this. Way more than we did. So congrats to them!**

**In Bachelorette, I thought Ames was the cutest guy there, in a really dorky way. I just loved him. He was crazy hot, too. Then again, I think Ames can do better than Ashley. No offense, but Ames is so smart and Ashley is so… not? BEST OF LUCK TO YOU, AMES! –cough cough- BythewayI'msingle –cough cough-**

**And about the Scrabble thing… I'm too upset to even speak about it.**

**So… I actually have plans for the rest of this story thanks to this chapter. (cue applause) I wonder if the next episode (WHICH IS ON LATER TODAY! EEE!) will be anything like this… hmm… **

**Read and enjoy my fellow PLL lovers!**

* * *

><p>"Here are your drinks."<p>

Aria thanked the waiter who gave them their drinks. He was quite peculiar, actually. His name tag said "Craig" and he had a remarkably nice beard. He seemed like a pretty cool guy.

Ezra took a sip of the beer he had just ordered. Aria looked at him sadly. When was she going to be able to drink the same things as Ezra? Their age difference was such a difficulty to deal with. Partially because they had to sneak around and lie, but also because she felt like she had to keep proving herself every time she was with him. She didn't want Ezra to treat her as a small, high school girl. She wanted him to see her as mature and smart. Then maybe he wouldn't ever want to break up with her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Oh," Aria snapped out of her thoughts, "Yeah. Great. Just a little distracted. You know, with the Ian thing and all."

"Yeah," Ezra replied, "I know how hard that was for you. I'm sorry that I couldn't be with you at the funeral. I will tell your parents about us, eventually."

"No," Aria corrected him, "We will. Together."

Ezra smiled.

"Yeah, we will."

He leaned across the table to kiss her, but accidentally spilled a glass of water over while he was at it.

He backed away as it spilled all over the floor. Luckily, none of it spilled on Aria, or Ezra.

He looked at her and she started laughing. He shook his head and started laughing too.

"I'll go get some napkins," Aria told him, getting up.

She walked to the front of the restaurant and grabbed some napkins from a stand. She looked around the restaurant as she did so, trying to look casual.

Then she spotted two people from across the building. When she saw them her jaw dropped and her eyes bulged. She ducked and squat-walked back to her and Ezra's table.

When she got there Ezra looked at her with an eyebrow raised and he started to chuckle.

"The napkins are free, you know," he told her. "You don't have to pretend to be the James Bond of napkin land."

"No, I just," she looked at him. He was so happy. Why ruin it? It's not like it was that big of news anyways… Well, maybe it was… "I just thought they cost money. Being so fancy looking."

"Well," Ezra said, "I've got you covered no matter what. Even on messed up dates like this one. Could this date have turned up any worse?"

"No," Aria laughed. "But the fact that you're here, with me, in public, makes it all worth it."

"Right," he said, "Just you, me and no one-"

"Mr. _Fitz_? _Aria?_ What a _surprise _to see you two here. Are you two… _dating_ or something?"

Mona.

"No," Ezra tried, "It's a study session. Aria needed some help with her… literature homework, so I agreed."

"At La Lune…?" Mona asked. "A little fancy for a study session, don't ya think? And where are your books? Oh, just wait until I tell everyone at school… They'll eat this up like the free brownies they give at lunch."

And with that she walked away towards the girls' bathroom. The clicking of her heels fading into the distance.

Ezra and Aria locked eyes, Ezra looked worried, and Aria looked terrified.

"Let me go talk to her," Aria said.

"Aria wait-" Ezra called, but it was too late.

Aria whipped open the door to the bathroom and looked at Mona from the mirror. Mona was putting on berry pink lip gloss and adjusting her blouse.

"Don't tell anyone, Mona," Aria warned her.

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked, amused.

"I saw you," Aria said, "With my… brother. What are you doing with him? Here? Are you two dating or something?"

Mona's eyes bulged for a second, she apparently didn't know that Aria had seen them, and then she regained her composure. She looked down at her purse, put her lip gloss back into it, and zippered it up. Then she walked over to Aria, and got very, very close.

"Tell anyone," she warned, her voice sinister, "About me and Mike, and I'll tell _everyone_ about you and Fitz."

With that she walked out, leaving the bathroom door swinging back and forth in the doorway.

Aria took a deep breath and closed her eyes, pressing her lips together. What had just happened? Wasn't Mona dating… Noel? Mike was a year younger than Mona, also. Why would Mona cheat on Noel with a younger boy? Much less Aria's brother.

Aria shook her head and walked over to the mirror. She patted down her hair and tilted her head to the side. Her skin looked really pale in the bright lights. Or was it just because she was so freaked out? She had to get out of this restaurant before Mike saw her. First their dad, and then her… Mike would probably have heart failure. Plus, he couldn't tell Aria's mom.

Aria quickly walked out of the bathroom and back to the table. Ezra looked up at her, smiling. For some reason Aria instantly felt better when he looked at her.

"Hey," Ezra said, "Good to see you again. Are you alright? You look a little pale."

"No," Aria said, "I'm fine. Mona's fine too. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone."

"Really?" Ezra asked. "That was easy. You'd think she'd want something from you."

"Nope," Aria lied, "Nothing."

"Well I got the check from our waiter. I actually talked to him for a while. Did you know he has his own YouTube channel? And he says he can make clones. How crazy is that?"

Aria laughed.

"Pretty crazy. You got the check?"

"Oh," Ezra replied, "Yeah. I figured that we've had enough bad luck with this place, plus there's food where I'm taking you next."

Aria's face fell.

"We're going back to your apartment?"

Ezra smiled mysteriously.

"No," he said, "We're going somewhere else."

Aria smiled, brightly. Anywhere but here would be nice.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise."

Aria smiled and kissed him. She loved him so much, it almost hurt. Ezra was the one for her, and she was the one for him. There was no other way it could be.

* * *

><p><strong>The reviewer that gets the reference I made in the beginning of the chapter with Craig the waiter first will get their name mentioned in the next chapter!<strong>

**And if you give me your first name, I'll make you a character.**

**CRAIG IS AWESOME!**

**Anyways, no cliff-hanger this time. Unless you count the "surprise place" Ezra's taking her. Trust me, it's cute.**

**PRETTY LITTLE LIARS IS ON TODAY! EEE! **

**I'm currently reading the 6th book, and lemme tell you, it's _very_ different than the show. But it's still good in it's own way. **

**Reading the books and writing this is what tides me over until the next episode.**

**WHICH IS ON TODAY!**

**By the way, your reviews mean SO much to me. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't write. Seriously. I'd get bored and quit. I'm just like that. So... If you want a next chapter, please, please, please, please review. **

**THANK YOU.**

**Jeez, what is it with me and long author's notes?**

**I bet half of you don't even read these.**

**But if you do.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. So You Think You Can Skate

**Hey beard-lovers!**

**Eh-hem… I, uh, I mean, PLL lovers.**

**Sorry for the long update wait time… Update wait time? Huh. Anyways, I've been busy. I realized that I have very little time left until school starts again (cue booing and crying) and I have 3 books to read. Did you know that normal kids only have to read **_**one?**_** Yeah, see, this is what I get for being smart. Being smart isn't all what it makes out to be, my darlings.**

**Thank you for all the nice reviews. Some of them made me smile. A lot. I don't know… I guess I'm the type of person who likes compliments!**

**So, yes, the reference WAS to WHEEZY WAITER/ CRAIG! Congrats on Misty for being the first to guess correctly. (Look for her name!) Anyways, he's my favorite youtuber… ever. In the world. I've watched every episode. I suggest you check him out. Watch 10, 20, 30 videos, and you'll feel like you've known him your whole life. He's just that awesome.**

**Plus he has a beard, clones, a whale… an alligator pit… Oh, yes. I can tell that you're interested.**

**Oh, and hey, I decided to watch Chloe King for the first-ish time yesterday. Like, I watched the first episode, so I get the whole ordeal, and my friend told me what's going on. So I get it. But, it was still my first-ish time. And, lemme tell you, what a PERFECT time to start. I don't really know their history together but, EEE! SO CUTE! He's got the HOTTEST accent. And, if you haven't watched the episode yet, I won't give away any spoilers… EEE!**

**Anyways, I'm very disappointed in the last episode. They could have done SO much more with that. Plus, what was with Aria kicking him out so quickly? I mean, what girl in their right minds would kick **_**Ezra **_**out of their house. Oh and mouse-boy. I don't like him. If she starts liking Jason I will have to come and smack her. Though, technically that's not possible since Lucy's just an actress. Ah-ha! I'll smack the writers. But, seriously. Ian Harding is the hottest guy on the planet. I'm obsessed. I've seen every video, read every tweet, I know all the facts. Did you know he's ambidextrous and was born in Germany? Or that he loves iPhones and Doritos? Well, I do. And, I think its official. I am **_**one**_** creepy stalker. **

**Now read and enjoy my fellow PLL lovers!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, can I open them now?"<p>

"Just wait," Ezra told Aria, holding her hand and leading her a little farther. "Okay. Now"

Aria opened her eyes. To her surprise, she and Ezra were in a roller rink. It was big, bright, and completely empty.

"Wow," she breathed, "W-why is it empty?"

"I know a few people, made a few calls, payed a little money," Ezra told her. "But the look on your face is worth every penny."

"Ezra, you didn't have to-"

"No. I wanted to."

Then he leaned in and kissed her. She smiled and followed him to a bench where there were two pairs of skates laying on it.

She picked up the size 8's and started to put them on.

"How'd you know my shoe size?" she asked.

"You've left your shoes at my apartment more times than I can count, Aria. I think I know your shoe size by now."

"I never left my shoes at your apartment!"

"Yes you did! Remember that one time I had to run out into the rain to give them to you?"

"That was one time. Plus, I was so tired, I was delusional."

"It was worth it, though. I like kissing you in the rain. "

"I do, too," Aria told him, blushing slightly.

Ezra stood up on his skates, and looked down at Aria. She was still trying to tie her skates.

"Do you need help?"

"No," she said, seeming embarrassed.

Ezra bent down on his knees anyways and finished tying Aria's shoes. His hands touched hers way more than they needed to, though.

"There we go," Ezra said, standing up and taking Aria's hand.

Aria wobbled back and forth on her skates. Slowly, she and Ezra made it to the rink. Ezra put his arm around Aria and she leaned into him and they started to glide across the wood floor.

"So… I put this foot in front like this, right?" Aria asked, sounding innocent.

"Yeah. Exactly," Ezra said. He loved thinking that Aria needed him, plus he liked having her so close to him.

"And then… I push back with this foot?" She pushed off lightly with her back foot, still wobbling on the skates.

"Yes! You're really good at this, Aria."

"No, I'm-" then Aria pushed off with her other foot. She quickly sped ahead of Ezra and glided around the edges of the rink like a pro. "Amazing."

Ezra stopped skating as his jaw dropped.

"Where'd you learn to skate like that?"

"I took ice skating for three year," she said casually, spinning around a few times. "I was really good, but I didn't like it. It wasn't fun when it was so… competitive."

She skated up to him and put her hand in his, slowing down and skating at his speed.

"Oh, I see," Ezra said, mildly sarcastic, "You just pretended to be bad so that you could lean into me."

"Like you didn't like having me in your arms," she replied.

"Touche."

Aria shook her head and kissed him. They held each other as they slowly skated to the center of the rink. She ran her hands through his messy hair.

But their moment came to an end when they made a false move and came tumbling to the ground.

They looked at each other for a second and then started laughing. Ezra put his hands on the back of her head and kissed her. Then he flipped onto his side and pushed himself up.

After helping Aria up, he took her hand and led her to the edge of the rink. They skated around the rink for about an hour. They talked about Ezra's new job, Aria's classmates, her parents…

"So is it more fun teaching college kids or high school kids?" Aria asked him.

"Well, college kids are much less dramatic. But I miss walking into class every day and seeing the prettiest face in the world smiling up at me."

Aria blushed and smiled at him.

"Well, it's not as exciting to see my mom every day instead of you. But at least homework's really easy."

"Your mom lets you cheat?" Ezra asked, astounded.

"No," Aria said quickly, "It's just when I have questions she knows the answers. But when it comes to math she's as helpless as you."

"Hey, I'm not that bad at math."

"Well, you're better at math than you are at skating," she said smiling, "And that's really saying something."

He shook his head, smiling.

Then there was a loud doorbell sound, echoing throughout the rink.

"What is that?" Aria asked worried. What if it was A?

"Well, Aria," Ezra said, smiling, "Once you're done making fun of me, there are some people I think you'd like to meet."

Then, out from the stands came 5 girls on skates. They were better than Aria, and all equipped with helmets, pads and different colored outfits.

Aria recognized them from somewhere. School, maybe?

"You're right," the pink one said, nudging the blue one, "They are a cute couple."

"Told you," she replied.

"Oh my God!" Aria exclaimed, grabbing Ezra's hand and smiling at him. She finally figured out who they were! "These are the winners from So You Think You Can Skate!" **(A/N: See what I did there? I know, it's cheesy. Live with it.)**

"That's right," the one in yellow one said, "I'm Sara."

They eventually all introduced themselves. The one in blue was Misty, red was Breanna, green was Bethany, and pink was Destiny.

"They said they'd show us around," Ezra told her, "Teach us a few tricks."

Beanna stepped forward.

"We know Ezra from high school. Did you know he used to skate?"

Aria smiled at him, cocking her head to the side.

"So I'm not the only one whose past is on skates, then."

"I was never really good," Ezra said, sheepishly.

Sara shrugged.

"It's sort of true," she said.

"Now let's get started!" Bethany said, excitedly.

The seven of them skated around for a few hours. They showed them a lot of tricks. Including one that involved Ezra holding Aria really tight. They seemed to have the most trouble with that one, and ended up working on it the longest…

By the time they said bye to the girls and were back in the car, it was really late and they were _exhausted._

"So… did I do good?" Ezra asked her.

"Dinner and _skating?_" Aria said, "With _professionals? Famous_ professionals?"

Ezra became worried. She sounded almost upset.

"That was the best date _ever._"

"You liked it?" he asked, relieved, pulling into a red light.

She leaned in and kissed him, pulling him close.

"I loved it."

"Good," he said, "Because I worried that maybe it would be a little too much for you… to…"

Ezra looked over and laughed quietly when he saw Aria was passed out in the passenger seat.

He kept quiet the whole drive home. He was quite happy that the rain had stopped.

When they pulled up to his apartment, he got out of the car and walked over the to passenger side. He put his arm under her legs, and the other on the back of her neck, and scooped her up.

Ezra carried her all the way up to his apartment. He carefully lied her on the bed and gently took of her shoes. He undid her hair and took off her jacket.

He smiled at her before taking off his shirt, and jeans. After throwing on a pair of plaid pajama pants he crawled into bed next to her, smiling as he stroked her cheek.

"Goodnight, Aria," he whispered.

Aria smiled in her sleep and cuddled close to Ezra, causing his heart to beat faster.

Ezra nestled his head into her apple-smelling hair and drifted to sleep, with his one true love in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! They're the cutest couple ever! –fangirl scream-<strong>

**And, by the way, I know this was sort of cheesy. But, hey. I like cheese. Tastes good grilled, tastes good with a little Ezria. TASTE THE CHEESE. TASTE IT.**

**Okay, funny story. When I write, it just sort of pours out of me. I have no idea what I'm writing when I write it. I just do. Of course I go back and edit things. But, anyways, I'm telling you this because when I was writing that whole scene where he scoops her up and carries her back, I couldn't help but think about how **_**funny**_** it would be if he tripped and fell. I'd laugh so hard. Then cry, because that would totally ruin the moment. So, yeah. Just thought I'd mention that. Carry on…**

**~IMPORTANT MESSAGE~ I just realized the initials of my story are MTJAFET. Or, Mt. Jafet.**

**Haha. My story's a mountain. That's cool.**

**And, please, REVIEW! Like I said, they make me smile. When I don't smile, I frown, when I frown, I cry, when I cry I throw a giant temper tantrum and pound my fists on the floor, hence, hurting my hands. How can I type with hurt hands? I CAN'T. So just review and then I'll have a new chapter for you in short time. Plus if you review and help me out of my writer's block that would be even better.**

**By the way, I was thinking of writing a little first-person POV next time, so look out for it!**

**Thanks.**

**By the way, the review box is right down there. So don't forget…**

**\/**


	7. A HomeMade Meal

**I understand. I do. I understand that my Author's Notes are way, so, obsessively long.**

**So I'm going to make this short and just say three things.**

**1. I love you guys and your reviews.**

**2. I love Pretty Little Liars.**

**3. Ian Harding is the hottest thing that ever existed.**

**Now, read and enjoy my fellow PLL lovers!**

**HAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, right. Oh, jeez. I am . You guys know me better than THAT. **

**I really liked the reviews for the chapter. But, hey, we can do better, guys. Show some spirit. **_**So **_**many hits, **_**so **_**many "alert" emails and stuff, but the reviews were pretty… sparse. Don't get me wrong. I love being on your story/ author alerts. It lets me know that there are actually other people getting emails when I post a chapter. And I love the favorite author/ story alerts. It makes me feel special. The good kind of special. **_**Not **_**the kind of special that my friends use to describe me.**

**Oh, friends.**

**The reviews for my rant were pretty good though. A **_**lot**_** of you informed me that there's still hope. So, I'm okay now. Don't cha worry. **

**Now, for a peek into my personal life:**

**As I'm sipping an Oreo milkshake my mom tells me that we're going to the pool on Friday. Which means I'm going to have to wear a bikini. Why not tell me this **_**before**_** I drink an entire Oreo milkshake? That, I will never know. Way to make me feel fat, mom. **

**End of my personal life. Which, in fact, is quite sad. I know. Feel bad for me.**

**I'm also trying something new. A little POV this time. I personally like POV better, but it may not be best for PLL and Ezria So I hope you like it –fingers crossed-**

**Anyways, I'm going to make this chapter extra fluffy and whatnot. It's actually my favorite chapter so far. Sooo…**

**Read and enjoy, fellow PLL lovers!**

Aria's POV

Alison. Lights. Blood. Cracked Skull. Footsteps. Running. Rain. Ezra. Stairs. Arms. Warmth. Light. Light! LIGHT!

My eyes fluttered open from my strange dream. I panicked when I woke up to find that I wasn't in my normal bed, but within seconds I realized I was in a much comfier bed. Probably my favorite bed in the world. Owned by my favorite guy in the whole world. The guy I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. I love him so much.

Oh, shut up. I get it. I sound like an 11 year old girl. But, hey, whoever created love probably _was_ an 11 year old girl, so get over yourselves.

I felt the warmth of his arm on my hip and I slowly and quietly turned to look at him. His brown hair was messed up and he was sound asleep. Yet, he still looked _very _sexy. How am I so lucky?

I gently pulled the covers, and his arm, off of me and slipped out of bed. I looked down at my outfit. I was still in my dress from last night. I wasn't wearing shoes or earrings or anything, though. He'd taken those off and completely tucked me into bed. Without waking me up. He is officially the sweetest guy on the _planet._

I decided I should return the favor.

But, first, I had to get dressed. I quietly opened his closet and tip toed inside. A while ago I decided I should bring a box here, with a change of clothes. The thing is, though, that I had spent many-a-nights here. Not doing the dirty, but just hanging with my man. So the only thing left in my box was a pair of tight spandex shorts. Considering they were better than nothing, I grabbed them. Then I searched through his closet, looking for a shirt that would work for today. I found a blue shirt that I remembered him wearing once, and I grabbed that too.

I headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I got out I combed through my now wet hair and put on the clothes I had found. I looked horrible without makeup, but at least it wasn't smudged all over my face.

I walked into the kitchen, found some bacon and eggs, and threw them onto a frying pan and got to work, setting the table and humming a song while I was at it.

Ezra POV

"Oh, Ezra," Aria said, "I love you so much. I want to be with you forever. Don't ever live me you sexy, sexy man."

"I won't leave you," I told her, kissing her. She kissed back. No, wait, more like, she started making out with me, back.

Then she started fading away, becoming smaller and smaller, until she was just a speck of dust.

My eyes flew open and I sat up, recollecting myself from the dream. It really wasn't scary at all. But the thought of losing Aria, was. I patted the bed next to me, happy to know that she was there. Then, freaked out when I realized that she wasn't. All that was there were crumpled sheets.

"Ari-" I started to call, when I saw her in the kitchen. I quickly did a double take, and my heart started beating like crazy.

She was wearing tight, short shorts, _my _shirt, her hair was wet, and she was cooking something that smelled delicious. There was something about her in my shirt that made my heart start beating at 200 miles per hour. There couldn't possibly have been a prettier, sexier, or sweeter thing in my kitchen than Aria right at that moment. She was so normal and perfect. Somehow she was still beautiful without makeup. And when she turned and smiled at me, I was pretty sure my heart was going to beat right out of my chest.

"You're in the kitchen," I told her, smiling, trying to play it cool, "This can't end well."

"Hey," she said, "I figured it couldn't be that hard to throw some bacon and eggs onto a pan and fry you a home-made breakfast as opposed to your usual Starbucks meal. But if you don't want it I can just throw it out…"

"Noooo," I said, laughing, my stomach growling, "I'll take the messed up bacon."

"That's what I thought," she said, jokingly. She turned back to her food.

I smiled at her and hopped out of bed. I walked up to her and put my arms around her shoulders as she cooked.

"You look beautiful," I whispered into her ear.

"It's okay," she said, not looking at me, "I'm a big girl now. You don't have to lie. Sorry about your shirt, by the way. I'll wash it and get it back to you."

"No,"I said almost too quickly. "And you really do you look pretty."

She laughed.

"Why wouldn't you want this shirt back?" she turned around and put her arms around the back of my neck. "You look great in it."

"You look better."

Then I kissed her, pulling her towards me.

THIRD PERSON PO

They made out for a pretty long time. Both of them falling head over heels for each other. The bacon and eggs were completely forgotten, actually, until an hour or two later. They decided to eat toast instead. Which they ate while curled up on the couch and watching their favorite show, [insert your favorite show here.]

Then, Aria looked at the time, realized it was way past the time she said she'd be home, and told Ezra she had to go. With a quick kiss goodbye, she left, grabbing her stuff on the way out, throwing on her heels. She raced home, knowing she was about to be face a very upset mother. But, what Aria did not know, was that she was just about to make her mother's suspicions about who Aria's boyfriend could be much more likely. Only problem was, Aria's mom _wasn't_ thinking Ezra…

**I know, the ending was a little confusing, but I don't know how else to word it. Just read it three times and use your brain power. It'll make sense eventually.**

**You know you're a nerd when you start cracking up at your own writing mistakes. This is what I wrote that made me start laughing like crazy. It was when Ezra got out of bed and went to talk to Aria when she was cooking.**

**(In Ezra's point of view): "You're beautiful," I said to me.**

**Just the thought of Ezra getting out of bed and saying that to himself made me start cracking up. Oh, nerdy little me.**

**Now, here's that chart again. Follow it wisely…**

**If I get:**

**0-4 reviews: next chapter by Monday**

**5-9: next chapter by Sunday**

**10-14: next chapter by Saturday**

**15-19: next chapter by Friday**

**19-20: next chapter by tomorrow!**

**If I get ABOVE 20, then… then… Okay this is hard, then I will… giveyouallcookies! Okay, there. I said it. If I get above 20, I will give you all cookies. So… review. For the sake of cookies.**

**Oh, and, in those wonderful reviews, tell me if you like the first person POV thing or not. Should I switch between them? Just do Aria? Not do them at all? But, if I do say so myself. I thought the POV's were pretty darn cool. But, hey, you're the reader. SO REVIEW.**


	8. Surprises, Surprises

**~LONG AUTHOR'S NOT WARNING! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'RE BORED AND ALONE! LIKE ME...~**

**So I've done quite a lot since I've last written to you people. A lot of stuff with my friend V. But not a lot of writing. So, obviously, I'm writing now. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. There were over 20, so here's your well-deserved chapter. A day late. Sorry. A lot of you say that you love my author's notes. Which I find cool, because I pour my heart and soul into these things. Obviously. **

**I wish I had something creative and interesting to say here. **

**-A peek into my personal life-**

**I could tell you all about the hot guys who were hitting on us. But that'll probably bore you... BUT IT WAS SO CRAZY AWESOME! And, you want to know WHY there were so many guys hitting on us? Well, mainly me. V had barely gotten dressed and didn't put on make up. SHE'S STILL GORGEOUS THOUGH! (Sorry, just had to put that in there. She might read this.) But, because I got this awesome new shirt and awesome new sun-glasses! XD**

**-End of my personal life, which, suddenly, got a lot better-**

**I don't know what to do about the POV! Some like first person, some don't. So... I think I'm going to divide it half and half. But only because I think first person is better for the beginning. But then I'll probably stick to the way I started with. It's easier to respect when it's in third person.**

**Now, this chapter is really short and, frankly, quite pathetic. I am so sorry about that. But without this chapter, there could be no next chapter. So, yeah. But, hey, good news! I decided that you guys deserve to know when I'm posting a chapter. SOOO... I'll post a new chapter of this story every Wednesday and Saturday at 6pm. Sooo, if it's a Saturday or Wednesday, and it's 6, and you're bored, come check out this story!**

**Now, what you've ALL been WAITING for... The... CHAPTER! YAYYY!**

**Oh, and umm, there's one teensy, weensy little Jason part in this chapter. It'll stand out, I promise.**

**Read and enjoy my fellow PLL lovers!**

I ducked my head and opened the door, immediately relieved at the sudden warmth that slowly sank into my body. Being out of the wind and cold felt so nice.

You know, until you lift your head and see your mother standing there, tapping her foot and looking, to say the least, quite angry.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

I desperately searched through my mind for a good excuse, but only a mildly good one came.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I told her. I wasn't lying yet, not yet, I truly was sorry. "Me and Spencer were painting each other's nails and I lost track of time."

Two truths and a lie. Let's hope, this time, that she _doesn't_ guess the lie.

"Then why isn't there polish on your nails."

Oh, Jeez.

"It's clear polish, mom."

She sighed.

"I'm sorry. You know I don't want to be that kind of mom. I do trust you. I just worry, that's all."

We shared a nice smile, a nice hug, and then she gave me a nicely suspicious look.

"Where'd you get that shirt from?" she asked me. My heart started beating 100 miles per hour, but I tried to act calm. I had forgotten about the shirt!

"Why?"

"I, I swear I've seen Ez- I mean, Mr. Fitz wear that shirt before. I remember because I had accidentally spilled coffee on it... right... there."

Her eyes squinted as she pointed to a small, light coffee stain on the shirt that I hadn't noticed.

"I got it from Spencer," I blurted, panicked. "And I spilled coffee on it at breakfast."

"You don't drink coffee."

"I know," I lied. This next sentence I said in parts, making it up as I went. "I was just trying it, the coffee, and I was so shocked by the bad taste that I freaked and spilled it all over my shirt. Spencer's shirt."

"Spencer has Men's clothing in her closet?" she asked. Of course she asked that. What mom wouldn't?

"Umm, it's the new fashion. Men's clothing on girls. Very popular."

"Hmm... I've never heard of that..."

"It's for younger girls."

She raised an eyebrow.

I had just insulted her age! I was trying to get out of trouble and I insulted her age! I might as well eat Ezra's cooking. There was no way out of this alive.

"And Hannah likes this style...?"

Tell Ezra I love him.

"No, uh, that's why she gave this shirt to me."

"Oh, I see..."

She squinted in the "thinking" way that mothers do.

"Well, I've got to go... do... stuff," I stupidly said, quickly turning and hopping up the stairs to my room.

I closed the door and walked towards my laptop, thinking of apartments I had seen in Pitsburg for me and Ezra to live in, because I might not be _living_ here much longer.

THIRD PERSON

"Time to eat, Aria!" Ella called upstairs to her daughter. She had no idea what was up with Aria, but when Aria would tell her when she was ready.

Aria clicked "send" on the email she wrote to Ezra and slowly walked downstairs. Hopefully her mom was through with all the questions.

**(Here we start a really weird, highly unrealistic, but very revengeful scene. It's purely hypothetical, and won't impact the story at all. So you can skip it if you want. But I wouldn't XD)**

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Aria called to her mom, running to the front door.

She opened it and was surprised to see Jason standing on her porch. He was holding a box of chocolates and a rose.

"Aria," he said, sounding all creepy-like, "I love you. Marry me and have three children with me."

Aria looked him up and down. Did she start making out with Jason like she does in the promos? NO. BECAUSE SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND.

So Aria slapped him.

Hard.

He staggered a bit, stumbling backwards.

"Get out of my house, fool!" Aria told him, slamming the door.

Whether or not Jason survives no one knows. Nor cares.

**(I'm such a nice person :) End of really weird, but awesome, scene.)**

The smell of pork chops guided her to the kitchen. There were also sweet potatoes, rolls and chicken. All steaming, buttery and delicious.

She sat down and tried to avoid her mother's eyes.

"So, Aria," Byron said, breaking the silence and grabbing a roll, "How was Spencer's?"

"Uh, good," Aria lied. Two parents in one night. What a record. "Eh, where's Mike?"

"He... couldn't make it," Ella said, her mouth slanted and her eyes down.

Aria shook her head. Why was Mike always gone? Was he always stealing? Was there a reason?

"We told him that this dinner was mandatory," Byron said angrily, stabbing his pork chop, "He decided that it wasn't."

"Well aren't you going to go looking for him?" Aria asked, concerned.

"We've talked to the police already," Ella told her, trying to keep calm.

"The _police_? _Again?"_ Aria asked, astonished. "He's going to seem like a full out criminal. Especially if he's doing something bad."

Byron cleared his throat.

"Well, if he's doing something bad, it's best that we find him and put an end to it," Byron told her.

"Enough about Mike," Ella changed the situation quickly. "I have some exciting news. We're taking a class field trip over to the college that your father and Mr. Fitz are teaching at. I know I told you to call him Ezra, but for this field trip you should probably call him Mr. Fitz."

"Okay, mom," Aria said. That'll make one school day a whole lot more eye appealing. And dangerous. "Sounds fun. What are we doing there?"

"Well, the college agreed to have some of the professors and workers walk you kids around campus. Show you what it's like to live at a college. Teach you about the classes you'd be able to take," Ella explained.

Aria nodded and Byron started talking about the college too. Her parents went on and on about how wonderful the campus was and what a great variety of classes they had to offer. Aria barely focused, though. In her mind, she was plotting ways to get alone time with one of the teachers...

* * *

><p>Ezra stepped out of the bathroom and walked to his desk. He went to the gym earlier, and he had just showered.<p>

He opened his email, deleted all the spam and looked at the five emails from people he knew.

Hello, Ezra. You have **5 **new messages.

**From Subject**

**Mom R U STILL SINGLE?**

**Hollis College Rosewood Field Trip**

**Mom Re: FIND A GIRL!**

**Aria Miss You**

**Mom Fwd: How to get a girlfriend**

Ezra shook his head and deleted the emails from his mom. Soon enough he'd be able to tell her that he actually _had_ a girlfriend.

Then he clicked on the email from Aria. Read it three times over, gobbling up every word. She'd have to come back to his apartment soon.

Then he clicked on the one from work. He debated whether ot not the field trip would be a good thing or a bad thing. But then he figured, _any day I get to spend extra time with Aria is a good thing_.

So he closed his laptop, made some macaroni and cheese, and watched some TV. He wasn't really paying attention to the show though. In his head, he was plotting out ways to spend some alone time with one of the students from Rosewood...

**No time for a long author's not because I've GOT TO GO! AHH.**

**Anyways, please review. I only write these chapters because of the reviews. So, please. For the sake of the story.**

**:D THANK YOU.**


	9. A Trip to Hollis

**School has officially started. And my happiness has officially ended. **

**But soccer has started, and so has the school play, so that's a plus.**

**Ish.**

**Now, all my LOVELY reviews say that they love my author's notes. Well, let me just say, I LOVE YOU TOO! :D **

**Also, I want to write another story. Funnier, first person. So... if anyone has any ideas, review or PM me! Thanks.**

**Ugh. That sounded so formal. I hate formalness. Formalness? Oh, it'll be a word someday. Excuse while I call my friend Webster...**

**Now on to the chapter my fellow PLL lovers!**

"And that, students, is why you should all go to college," the bearded professor concluded his speech and nodded. He walked back to his seat amongst all the other teachers.

Aria fanned the college brochure she received on herself, trying to cool down. She was standing in the midst of a thousand other Rosewood Day students, all of which were outside, listening to a _very_ long speech about college. It was _delightful._

_Buzz._

Aria quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket. Virtually everyone with a phone was texting at the moment. Anything to distract them from the tedious speech the old man was struggling to give.

Her heart sped up when she saw that the text from from Ezra.

**Fun speech, right?**

She shook her head and replied.

**Very. It'd be more fun if u were here, tho. right next 2 me.**

Aria watched as the handsomest teacher on stage quietly pulled out his phone. She loved watching him smirk as he read her message. He typed something and shut his phone, Aria's phone promptly buzzing right as he did so.

**Well, just wait a couple of minutes. I have a plan and it involves you, me, and a lot of kissing.**

Aria bit her lip. She wanted to be with Ezra so bad, but how were they going to get alone time with all these people around? Especially at a college!

Then a young woman with blonde hair and big glasses walked up to the mic.

"Now students," she said, "You can walk around and explore campus. Feel free to look at any classrooms that spark your interest or ask the teachers any questions you may have. They will be very willing to help with whatever you need. Now go! Have fun!"

Aria quickly typed out a reply as kids on either side of her ran quickly out of their seats.

**Can't wait :)**

She didn't wait to see Ezra's face, but mainly focused on escaping the outdoor stadium alive.

Aria started to walk over to her boyfriend's classroom when Spencer came up to her.

"Which way's the bathroom?" Spencer asked innocently. Aria pointed over to the closest bathrooms.

"Down that hall, take a left, then the girls' bathroom will be on your right, next to the chemistry room," then Aria noticed Spencer smirking.

"So you _do_ come here a lot," Spencer said, softly nudging her.

"My _dad_ works here, Spence," Aria told her, annoyed.

"And so does your boyfriend!" Spencer joked, all sing-songy.

"Spencer," Aria sternly whispered, "Be quiet. As far as anyone else knows, I'm just a big fan of the literary arts and tend to have a lot of questions for Ez- Mr. Fitz."

"Riiiight," Spencer said, sarcastic. "Well tell Ez-Fitz I say say hi."

Aria shook her head and walked away from her friend.

* * *

><p>Ezra wrote a large B+ on a paper in red pen.<p>

"The last of them," he sighed, glad to be finished with grading. He had been working while he waited for Aria. It'd been twenty minutes since the students were allowed to roam free. Where was she?

Finally Aria peeked her head into the open door frame.

Ezra looked up, his heart beat rising at the sight of her, her's doing the same. They both smiled.

"Why Miss Montgomery," he joked, standing up. "What a pleasure to see you again. What questions do you have about the Literary Arts today?"

"Oh, I actually had a question for one of the teachers," Aria played along, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Ezra asked, stepping close to her.

"When's the off hour?" she asked, stepping even closer to him, standing on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well," Ezra said, pretending to look at his watch, then wrapping his arms around her waist, "I think that would be right about now."

Then he leaned in to kiss her, but their lips didn't touch. Not yet.

They simply looked into each others eyes. Aria could feel his cinnamon breath on her lips, her heart fluttering without any control.

"Good," she squeaked, blushing right after she did so.

Ezra smirked and looked at her for a couple seconds before he leaned in a bit more and kissed her.

The moment their lips touched, fireworks went off. The butterflies that were fluttering inside of Aria's stomach went soaring. Her heart went from 100 miles per hour, to 0 miles per hour.

After about 30 minutes of heavy kissing, reluctantly they pulled apart, still looking into each other's eyes.

"I should get going," Aria mumbled. Her brain and heart were at war inside of her. She wanted to stay, but she had to go.

Ezra frowned, but nodded.

"You want to come to my place later?" he asked, buttoning his shirt.

"Uh, sure," Aria told him, after a second of thought.

She adjusted her hair in the small mirror Ezra had in his classroom, hoping that it didn't have too much of an "I just made out with a college teacher" look to it.

"You look pretty, as always Aria," Ezra told her, "Now go. Don't miss the bus!"

"I won't," she said, quickly kissing him on the lips and walking out.

Ezra watched, sadly, as the girl of his dreams left his classroom.

All of a sudden a "boing" sound filled the room. Ezra picked up his phone and saw that he was getting a phone call.

From Byron Montgomery.

"Uh, hello?" Ezra said, nervously.

"Hi, Ezra," Byron said, sounding happy, "Have you been busy, lately?"

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked, worried.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to help me set up a fund-raising event this Saturday. Mrs. Daxfield left for vacation last minute and now I'm the only one left to put up balloons and stands."

"Oh," Ezra said, relieved, "I'd be happy to. What time?"

"Noon. See you then."

"Bye."

He shut his phone and rubbed the back of his neck.

He was dating his co-worker's daughter. He was dating his former student. He was dating the most perfect girl imaginable.

What had he gotten himself into?

***TEAM EZRIA***

**Gotta love me some Ezria kissin'.**

**That sounds like a barbeque sauce of something.**

**Huh.**

**Anyways, PLEASE review, because they make me happy. Like this, see: :D**

**Aw, look how happy that smiley is.**

**That could be ME! And YOU! If only you'd review...**

**So I highly suggest that you do so!**

**And I suggest that you read the next chapter. I have a feeling A will be up to some trouble...**

**:)**

**P.S. The review button is somewhere down the page. My challenge for YOU is to find it and click on it!**


	10. A Fair for the Frightened

**I'm so bad at this, aren't I? Why am I so slow at updating? (Don't answer that, rhetorical question.)**

**Plus, this show is out of season anyways so there's probably not many people reading this anymore.**

**But if you are… YOU ROCK! :D**

**I watched Ellen today. I've just go to say, she's awesome. I want to write a fanfiction about HER. Her shoe is so well done. Her editors and writers deserve one heck of a pat on the back.**

**And probably all the hundreds and thousands of dollars they make.**

**I just realized I wrote "shoe" instead of show there. Oops. I'm not going to change it though. Because it makes me chipper. (Like my word? It's from the thesaurus. Yes, they do still exist.)**

**Now, on to the cutest of Ezriaia, the amazingness of the story, and the hotness of Ian Harding.g.**

_Swoosh. Ding-ding-ding! Crunch. Snap. Talking. Talking. Talking._

The smell of kettle-corn, roasted nuts and dew-filled grass filled the air as Aria carefully walked around spilled sodas, candy wrappers, and the crowds of people. She and the girls were meeting up here at 2, but she came early so she could go to a certain stand run by a certain someone.

She checked her phone, just to be sure that she was looking for the right game. But according to the text from Ezra she was looking for the right thing: the Football Toss.

It made sense. He was one of the only men teaching at the college who didn't need an inhaler or an ambulance to bend over and pick up a football. Plus, he was pretty good at sports, Aria knew. Well, at least his abs said he was.

She had been here for the past ten minutes and neither the stand nor Ezra was anywhere to be found. For just being a fundraiser, this fair was top-notch, and really, really big. But it was only to be expected if it was a fair in the picture perfect town of Rosewood. It was times like these that Aria missed Iceland.

It definitely didn't help that the sun was beating down like they lived on the equator. There wasn't a single cloud to protect her from the heat. Although she wouldn't admit it, she did stop in the bathroom one of two times to make sure her makeup wasn't running and that her white and purple striped dress wasn't sticking. It was crazy what Ezra did to her.

She had tried to done down her outfit to a fair-like dress and cute, brown wedges. Of course, she was Aria, so she threw on an edgy belt and jewelry. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she looked extremely pretty, at least according to all the boys who had been staring at her for the past 10 minutes. She didn't notice, of course. She already had a boyfriend, one who was much handsomer, sweeter, and better than any of the other boys at the fair. Only, no one knew it.

Finally she found it, right next to the Ring Toss and the Wheel of Love. She walked up to the stand and looked at the game. There were three footballs and a sheet with a hole cut into it. It said if you threw one of the footballs into the hole you won a prize. But Aria didn't need any of the prizes, her prize was the person running the game, except he was no where to be found. Figuring Ezra was behind the flap at the back of the stand, she quietly walked back there, planning on surprising him.

"Hello, Ez-" she started, quickly stopping at the sight of an elder woman with glasses and a raised eyebrow staring questioningly at her. "Ez… cuse me. Excuse me ma'am, do you know where I could find an, um, toilet?"

"Ze porte pots," she replied heavily accented, still with a judgmental look on her face.

"Thanks," Aria said with a smile, turning on her heel and quickly walking out of the stand.

She angrily walked over to a bench under a tree, happy to be out of the sun, but angry that her boyfriend had completely lied to her.

She pondered whether she should call him or let him spend the afternoon alone. But before she could make up her mind, someone sat next to her. She tensed, preparing to get up and move, but in a second she recognized the smell of the cologne the person was wearing.

Without turning or looking, she said, out loud, "You weren't at the Football Toss."

"They let me out five minutes ago," Ezra Fitz told her, a smile in his voice.

"You couldn't have told me," she said, still looking away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I'd get some popcorn for my girlfriend. But if she doesn't want any, that's cool…"

Aria grinned and turned to face him.

"I think she'd _love_ some," she told him, taking a single piece of popcorn from the bag, smiling as she chewed.

"I thought she might," Ezra said, a pleasant smirk on his face.

Aria leaned up to kiss him, her eyes glistening, then pulled back as they clouded with realization. She looked down.

"Right," she remembered.

Ezra looked at her sadly.

"Hey," he told her, "It won't be much longer. I promise. Come on. I only have 40 more minutes left. Let's go have some fun."

She looked at him for a few seconds, then smiled, "Only if you win me a bear…"

"I'll win you a hundred bears."

He was wrong, though. Over the course of the next half an hour they played tons of games, laughed a lot and had plenty of almost-kissed-but-not-really moments, but no bears were won.

"You are so bad at this," Aria told him with a laugh as he missed his last ring-toss.

"I swear these things are rigged," he said, looking at her as they walked away. "Or maybe I'm just distracted…"

"Stop trying to be cute until you win me something," she said, smiling in a way that made Ezra's heart melt.

"Why don't you try Miss Perfect?" he asked, with a smile.

But she didn't have time to think of a cute response because a few girls from Ezra's college came up behind him.

"Mr. Fitz!" they squealed. "We've been looking all over for you! Isn't the fair great?"

They were tall, blonde, and _old._ Much older than Aria, and much more qualified to date Ezra.

She moved her jaw to the right as he talked to and laughed with them. She was mad. She wanted to think that she was mad at the girls, but she wasn't. She was mad at herself. Why was she so stupid to think that they could act like a normal couple at a fair in Rosewood? There was no way. She was a student, he was a teacher; there was no hope for them in the realm of society.

She walked away, leaving him talking to the pretty, tall girls. Maybe her friends would be more fun to hang out with.

As she walked out of the fair gates, she felt her phone vibrate. Figuring it was Ezra wondering where she was, she picked it up. Her heart beat sped up when she realized who it was.

A.

But her heartbeat stopped when she saw the message.

Hadn't A gotten sick of this?

When would she leave her alone?

Aria ran to her car and shut the door, her foot stomping on the gas.

What she needed now was a warm bath and an escape from Ezra, A, and herself.

**Wow. What a cliffy!**

**What was A's message?**

**Why is Aria so upset?**

**Oh, how I enjoy messing with people.**

**Unless they're murderers, of course.**

**Don't mess with murderers, my friends. They happen to be very unhappy people. Who definitely don't want to buy wrapping paper even though it's a crazy deal and the holidays are coming!**

**Not that I've tried it or anything… *cough cough***

**Now review! I write because I love it, but mainly because I love it when you guys love it. Wow. Lot's o' love. FEEL THE LOVE.**

**And review!**


End file.
